Dilemma
by mamya
Summary: When two of the most important people in his life are abducted, Derek Morgan will have to face a choice: he’ll be only able to save one of them. Who will he save? I don’t own Criminal Minds.
1. Rapt

**Dilemma**

**Hi everybody… I'm a French fan of CM. This is my first fic and in English….**

**So sorry for the mistakes…**

**Reviews are welcomed…. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: Rapt

Derek was unusually quiet in the plane back from their last case.

Reid was watching him with concern, Morgan hasn't been himself this week, he had senses his nervousness even when he spoke to Garcia.

Spencer wondered if that was because of Jenny, his girlfriend of eight months.

He decides to talk to him and sat across from him.

- "Hey Derek, what's wrong?

- Nothing, I'm thinking….

- About?

- I… I can't speak to you right now. I have to figure some things out.

- Oh… Sorry. He got up.

- No Reid… Please stay. In fact, I'm… I'm going to propose to Jenny.

- Oh… you're sure?

- Y...Yeah. Why?

- Why so soon?

- It's the…

He was interrupted by a phone call. He waved to Reid to apologize and pick out his cell.

-"Morgan…

-Agent Morgan. Nice to hear you again.

-Who are you?

-I'll be your worst nightmare.

The team was watching him frowning.

-What do you want?

-Ah Ah… I've got here, two persons who count a lot for you.

-If you had hurt one of my family members…

-Oh no it's better! I have your pretty girlfriend Jenny and what's her name.. oh yeah Garcia. Penelope isn't it?

-You're lying and who the hell are you?

-You'll discover it soon Morgan. And I'm not lying, I've left something for you in your apartment where I took Jenny… I'll call you later.

-Don't! Damn!

Morgan what's the matter?

-I don't know a guy, he said he kidnapped Jenny and Garcia.

Hotch immediately phoned to Quantico to ask some agents to check on Garcia and Jenny.

Twenty minutes later, they received some news and looking Hotch face, it was bad.

-"There were struggle traces in your apartment and in Garcia's as well. They found a note saying: _Morgan you'll pay for the past. Curby_

-Curby. Damn it… it was when I worked in Chicago… I arrested him… his brother and his girlfriend died during the arrest. And now… oh my god…

-Derek! We'll find them.

-Yes… I don't doubt that, but not in time I fear….

JJ put a hand on his shoulder.

-We can believe, they're together at least…

-Yeah but…

He received an other call and put it on speakerphone

-Morgan.

-So am I lying?

-Leave them alone Curby. You could have me…

-Oh I'll have you after Agent Morgan.

-What do you want?

-We'll play a game. You have 12 hours to find them. After that you'll have to choose who you want to save Jenny or Penelope.

-Bastard

He saw JJ and Emily blaming.

-12 hours Morgan…

He hung up.

Derek rose suddenly.

-12 hours… we have to find them. How could I choose?

-We know Derek, we know…

Now we have to collect all information concerning Curby, to fond a clue where he secluded them.

As soon as they landed they sped to the Bureau.


	2. Fear and comfort

Chapter 2. Fear and comfort

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, here is chapter 2**

When Penelope woke up, she felt dizzy, she remembered being assaulted by a man. She looked around her surroundings… it was dark but she heard an other breathing next to her…

The other person mumbled "Derek".

- Jenny… Jenny…

- What? Penelope … What happened?

- I think we've been kidnapped.

- Oh my god…

- Stay calm… the team well find us. Derek will never let you Jenny.

Jenny started to sob… when the door opened and a man entered.

- Well… you're awaken… Nice… As you know I kidnapped you… Morgan knows it… I let him 12 hours to find you… if not he'll have to choose who he wants to save… and the other one will die.

- You're a monster

- Mmh Penelope isn't it? I love your temper… but I don't think it will save you… After all, you're only his best friend.

He left, smirking and switched off the light. Jenny was sobbing again.

- Penelope, don't listen to him, Derek will save you, he loves you so much.

- Jenny, they'll find us before but if they don't… Derek is IN love with you. You know this week; he phoned me and announced you were pregnant… He's going to propose to you… he'll never let you….

Now Jenny was sobbing harder.

- Oh Pen… I lied! I was so jealous…

- What are you talking about?

- I'm not pregnant. I like you but I was jealous of your relationship with Derek.

- But you decided to lie to him! Why? He loves you so much. Derek never had relationship… you're the only one he wanted to build a relation with. You didn't have to lie…

- I'm so sorry Penelope, I know, I shouldn't…

- That's ok Jenny, we have more important.

- You'll say him the truth, won't you?

- No… you'll be the one telling him.

- You're a sweetheart Penelope, no matter why Derek and you get along so well.

- Thanks.

- You know, I was jealous of the way you talked to each other.

- Jenny there is no…

- You love him don't you?

- Jenny please, it doesn't matter!

- It matters to me because if I die, I know Derek will be happy with you…

- Jenny, they'll save us believe me, they're the best.

- Yes, but without your wonderful help…. Derek always praises your skills…

- Trust them. Trust Derek. He believes you're pregnant; he'll do anything to save you.

- I'm so sorry I lied.

- It'll be ok Jenny.

Garcia tried to be comforting, but she was not sure anymore….


	3. Search and decisions

Chap 3. Search and Decisions

**Here is chapter 3…. review review….**

Back to Quantico the team immediately worked in files concerning the unsub.

Derek was sitting at his desk watching at two pictures, one of Penelope and him, the other of Jenny.

Reid went near him and patted his shoulder.

"How can I choose, Reid? I can't do that." Derek whispered.

"I know Derek, you won't have to choose. We'll find them"

"Only six hours left and we have no clue!"

"If we can't find them, follow your heart."

"Who am I to choose who could live or die?"

"Focus Derek! We need you. THEY need you!"

" I know…"

Six hours later, despite all their efforts they had nothing. All the team was nervous about what was coming next. Derek was pacing back and forth when Hotch arrived…

"We've received a video for you." Hotch said giving him a package. Derek sighed deeply afraid of what they were going to see.

Seeing that he was not up to it, JJ took the video.

"Hey Morgan" a smirking Curby was saying. "As I knew it, you didn't find them on time. So, you'll have to choose now. I'll call you in 10 minutes to know your choice. But before, these two ladies have a message for you."

The camera focuses on Penelope and Jenny. Penelope was comforting Jenny who was crying loudly.

"Jenny it will be ok…" Penelope said then looked towards the camera. "Derek I'm so sorry. I know what your choice will be and that's ok. Don't feel guilty… Jenny's your future."

Jenny stopped her.

" Penelope no!"

"Jenny that's ok… So Derek, I know that you were pacing just minutes ago, don't worry. You were the best friend I've ever had. So did you JJ. Reid, Em, Hotch, Rossi, I wanted to thank you all. For these past few years, you were my family… Enjoy your lives til it end… and…. And I wish to see all of you at my funeral…" She smiled sadly at the camera and blew a kiss. " I love you, I'll always be there for you".

Then the camera focuses to Curby.

" That was so sweet… now I'm gonna call you Morgan. Remember, only one of them will live.

The video stopped, Derek was fuming, tears in his eyes, while the others were silently crying to their friend words.

"Bastard! I can't do that to Pen!" said a visibly angered Derek.

"Morgan you've made your decision?" asked Hotch who was unsuccessfully trying to regain composure.

" I… Jenny…"

"It's ok Morgan." said Rossi.

"No… Jenny… she's pregnant with my child. I can't possibly… but Penelope…

"Derek it's ok…" tried to say JJ.

" No it's not ok! Penelope, she's always been there for me, and now I'm letting her go!"

He couldn't help but cry… Emily put him in her embrace.

The phone ring startled them all.

"Morgan"

"_So who is the winner Agent Morgan?"_

Derek closes his eyes briefly"

"… Jenny…let Jenny go.

"_Mmh…and you let your pretty best friend with me? Good, we'll have some fun before I kill her._

" Don't dare touch her!"

"_You made your choice Morgan, I'll call you later to let you know where your girlfriend will be."_

" Let me speak to Penelope."

Curby hung up without answering.

"Damn!" Derek kicked the wall with his fist.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He kept repeating while sliding slowly to the floor.

Reid knelt down beside him.

"Derek, maybe if Jenny recognized something we could still find Pen…

"Her dead body" Derek whispered.

"Morgan…" Hotch started.

"I know what you want to say Hotch, but it won't change anything. I betrayed her…"


	4. Reunion

Chap 4. Reunion

**Still don't own CM.**

**Here is chapter 4. I'm not really satisfied with it but anyway….**

One hour later, the unsub called and the team was on the way to find Jenny.

JJ and Hotch who were driving with Derek, kept glancing worriedly at him.

His expression was blank and he seemed lost in his own thoughts while looking out the window.

They finally arrived at the place, Curby indicated, a desert area. Jenny was sitting. She looked like hell. When she saw Derek, she run to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Derek, Penelope…" said a crying Jenny.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. Did he hurt you?"

"No. But before I left, he told me what he planned to do to Penelope. That was awful…"

"That's ok. We'll drive you to the hospital just in case…"

Rossi came next to them and asked "jenny, i know it's hard bit do you remember anything about the place you were… maybe there's a chance to get Penelope before…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"It was so dark and damp. We drove 30 minutes before getting here, but I don't know…

Oh! I remember there was a church not far…"

"Thanks a lot Jenny, it may help."

"Please try to find her, without Penelope I won't be here…"

They came back to Quantico to work on this clue. They checked on all possibilities. Three hours later, they finally found, the place.

"Let's go. I hope it's not too late. JJ please call Derek and tell him the news" said Hotch.

JJ immediately reached for her cell phone on the way to the SUV. As she was thinking, Derek wanted to come but she convinced him to stay with his fiancée.

When they reached the area they found Curby grabbing a video of what seemed to be Garcia's dead body covered with blood.

Curby tried to shoot them but they had him before.

"He's dead." Said Emily turning to hotch who was checking on Garcia.

A visibly shaken Reid asked "Is she ….dead?"

"No. I have a pulse. Call 911 now!"

The ambulance quickly arrived and brought an almost dead Garcia to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Derek was by Jenny's side in her hospital room.

"Derek?"

"Yes honey?"

"Penelope, she told me, you were going to propose to me, is that right?"

"Yes, but Jenny, I'm not into it for the moment, Penelope… if she died, if she died…"

"I know, you love her very much, don't you?"

"Yes, she's my best friend, what will I do without her in my life?"

"I AM still here Derek"

"I know, I know, but it's not the same… Pen…"

His phone ring stopped him.

"Morgan"

"_Derek we found her, she's alive. Meet us at ***** hospital, if you can_"

Emily hung up, and Derek sighed deeply, a single tear dropped to his chest.

"Maybe everything's gonna be alright, maybe she could forgive him…maybe" He thought.


	5. Worry

Chap 5. Worry

**Don't own CM.**

**Thanks for your reviews.**

When he reached the hospital, Morgan found his team in the waiting room.

"No news? How is she?"

"No news but she was pretty bad beaten." Said Rossi.

Several minutes later, a doctor arrived.

"You're here for Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes." Hotch got up and walked towards the doctor.

"I'm doctor Alan Smith, Ms. Garcia'surgeon. She had been severely injured. She has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion, probably caused by deep knocks on her head. But the most alarming is the injury on her spinal cord, she may not be able to walk again..."

Every on in the room seemed to hold their breaths in disbelief. Finally, Emily recovered enough and asked. " Can we see her now?"

"Yes, but…" the surgeon seemed hesitant.

"But?"

"She's in coma"

Derek clenched his fists while the others exchanged worried looks. The doctor led them to the intensive care. They all entered but Derek.

Reid turned and called him.

"Derek?"

"I can't enter Spence. I… It's my entire fault.

"She needs you here Derek…"

"I can't…"

"We have to be strong for her, to make her come back to us."

"You're right."

Derek followed his friend but when he saw Penelope lying motionless, his heart ached painfully. "Oh Baby girl," he thought.

They stayed with her through the night. Derek was holding her hand, his head upon her bed praying for her recovery.

Her vegetative state remain the same several days, and each one know that she may never wake up.

After the tenth day, a movement beside him waked Derek who had hardy left her side during this time.

He opened his eyes and saw Penelope trying to speak but she had a tub in her throat to help her breathe.

Derek immediately stood up.

"Don't panic Baby girl, I'll call a nurse".

Half an hour later, Dr Smith had checked on her and Derek was allowed in the room again.

Derek had a few words with the doctor and he was partly relieved: no brain damages, but her legs didn't respond. He didn't wait for the team to speak to his best friend.

"Derek" she tried to say but she was visibly in pain.

"That's ok baby girl, that's ok…" he tried but his voice shook.

He wanted to speak to her but he couldn't get the words.

At this moment the team arrived and Derek called Dr. Smith to have a long talk with him about Penelope.

JJ led the talk.

"Dr how is she exactly?"

" Considering what she had suffered, well I guess. But she's in pain. She will need a lot of rest and care."

"We'll be there for her."

Emily decided to ask what everybody wanted to know but feared to ask.

"Did he… rape her?"

"Fortunately no. There's no trace of any kind of sexual abuse…"

They all seemed relieved.

" But, she's psychologically shaken up, she'll need help" added Dr Smith.

"Thanks doctor, what about her legs?"

"She'll remain here one week, the she'll be removed to a rehabilitation facility, there's always' some chance that she walk again with some will"

"Does she know?"

" Yes I told her the truth."

"How did she react?"

"Pretty well, she didn't seem sad, but I think it's a part she plays due to the shock"

When the doctor left, Derek asked.

"Could I talk to her alone?"

" Yes of course." JJ said.

"Take your time" Hotch added to the retreating figure of a Derek Morgan visibly shaken.


	6. Talk

Chap 6. Talk

**I don't own CM.**

* * *

As soon as he entered the room, Derek sat in a chair beside Penelope's bed and took her hand in his.

"Pen, how are you feeling?"

" Pretty bad, I'm in pain… I was so certain I was going to die."

"I'm so sorry Penelope…"

"That's ok Derek. Jenny… she's the woman you love, she… she's pregnant with your child… she added looking away. She was pretty sure Jenny hadn't told him the truth yet, and she couldn't betray her promise.

"Yes, but look at you, you may never be able to walk again."

"At least I'm alive. Listen, I was thinking about quitting the Bureau. Now I'm sure, if I can't walk…

"What?! You can' Pen…. You're the best…"

"I'm not into it anymore. What he did to me was awful"

"It's my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself, I don't need this right now Derek. Please, call the others for me, I want to see them."

"Of course"

As soon as his co-workers entered the room, he called Jenny.

"Hey Jen, Pen… Pen is alright, she woke up this morning"

"Oh thank God! How is she?"

"Good I guess, no brain damages, bur we're worried about her legs…"

"Oh… Did she say something about me?"

"No, why? She just asked for you."

"Nothing… I should come."

"Yes, but maybe later… ok?"

"Ok sweetheart, I'll see you later right?"

"Hem… Yeah, I'll call you. I'm staying a moment with Pen."

"Why? The others aren't there? You had hardly spent time with me those days..."

"Jenny…I… I'll talk to you later. I need to be here, right now."

He hung up, a little disappointed by Jenny behaviour. "It must be the pregnancy," he thought.

He entered the room again and stayed near Pen's bed while the team and she were chatting. Hal an hour later, they needed to leave as the doctor wanted to check on her.

Derek was clearly reluctant to leave her alone, so Penelope decided to reassure him.

"Derek, it will be ok."

"Pen…"

"No Derek, I WANT to be alone. You don't need to stay. Plus, Jenny must be waiting for you."

Derek sighed deeply and tried again.

"Pen…"

"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. I can take care of myself."

"Ok, I'll come tomorrow then."

"You don't need to all come. If it's ok with you, I prefer EM or JJ o visit me here. It will only be a week as Dr Smith said.

"Ok Garcia… you need to rest" said Hotch. "Once you are tranfered to the rehab, we'll come to see you, ok?" he added.

"Yes sir, thank you all for coming." She said moved.

JJ took her hand.

"We're family Penelope, there is nowhere else we're wanting to be."

Penelope smiled lightly.

"Ok, let's go now, Pen need some rest" said Emily.

"Bye guys"

"Bye"

Derek was the later to go out of her room; he merely smiled to her before shutting the door.

* * *

Once they left, Penelope let herself shed some tears, she felt empty and Derek's behaviour was not helping her. In other circumstances, she could have tried to help him go through his guilt but she couldn't, she has so many things to sort out. Furthermore, Jenny obviously didn't say anything to Derek about the baby. Maybe she didn't have the time, so she decided to let her the week….


	7. Truth

Chap 7. Truth

**I don't own CM.**

**Sorry for the possible mistakes**

Days went on and Penelope realized that Jenny didn't say anything to Derek. She decided to keep her distance with him, because she didn't want toile to him. She couldn't tell him the truth; Jenny was the one who had to. Penelope didn't know how Derek didn't notice her lie.

After a week she went to the rehab, she had asked the team not to come daily but only once a week, she wanted to focus on her rehabilitation.

Derek often phoned her and came from time to time with the team.

Jenny came once and she had an argument with her concerning the baby. She didn't have the choice so she threatened her.

She soon learned that they broke up.

Jenny came to blame her, telling her how she finally told him the truth, but Derek only blamed her again and again.

When she left, Penelope kept think about her words towards her.

"_Now that he's __alone, like you wanted, do you think he'll come to you? He can't possibly love someone like you! Plus you can't walk, you'll only be a burden to him!"_

Several hours later Derek came. He was visibly angry.

"Derek. Jenny came… I'm so sorry."

"Oh! You should be sorry! How could you Penelope? You knew from the beginning and yet you told me to save her.

"Derek, how could you talk like that? You loved her! How could I say, even if she lied… _Derek save me… you're girlfriend is a liar_? You know me!

"Yeah, but look at you now Pen! What I have done to you…"

"Please Derek. Work things out with her. She's your match."

"No! She lied to me… Pen, I thought you were my best friend. You shouldn't have lied to me since you knew…"

"Derek, leave me alone. I thought… Then, I thought… I made her promise to tell you the truth. She didn't say anything… I couldn't… Oh God! Please, leave me alone now. I have to build a new life"

Derek tried to hold her hand but she withdrew it from him.

"Why are you so distant with me, Pen?"

"I'm not distant Derek. All is not about you…"

"It's because of your legs, isn't it?"

"No! Go now! I don't want to speak to you ever again Derek!"

"Pen…"

"No… who do you think I am? I thought you knew me. I was wrong. Yes, you chose Jenney and I knew you'll choose her. I'm angry with you because I was just protecting you. You're the one who has a problem. You're feeling guilty. The day that feeling left you, you could phone me again."

"I didn't… I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me."

"You're acting different"

"For God sake Derek! I'm trying to walk again! Why are you being so stubborn and selfish. I have to build a new life. What if I can't walk gain? Don't you understand?"

"Pen, you're too important, I can't let you go."

Penelope was crying now for the nerves.

"Please, leave me now. I'm tired."

"Ok… I'll come tomorrow."

"No. I need some time alone, so do you."

"Baby, please."

"No. Goodbye"

"Bye baby girl"

He kissed her forehead before leaving. As soon as he left she burst into tears.


	8. Sadness

Chap 8. Sadness

**Here is the new chapter. It was long to update I'm kind of busy these days.**

**Thanks for all your reviews**

The next day, Emily and JJ came to visit Penelope. They found her visibly depressed.

"Pen, what's wrong?" JJ asked visibly worried.

"Derek came yesterday, just after Jenny… They broke up."

"We know. He told us."

"Oh…" Pen seemed surprised.

"What happened between you two? He was sad when he came back yesterday." JJ asked.

"We had a fight. I knew that Jenny was not pregnant, she told me while we were… there. He blamed me. I just couldn't stand it… his reproaches, his guilt."

"Pen, he thinks what happened was his fault."

"It's not! It's fate… I'm just too tired for the moment. I have to think about the future."

"Won't you come back to the Bureau?"

"I don't think so… I just don't know if I'll be able to walk again, I try but it's hard."

"Pen please, don't talk like that…you're strong…"

"The doctor said there are few chances."

"But there ARE chances, not none. You have to try!" Emily said cutting her.

"I have nothing left… no job... nothing."

"We're all her with you; and don't think Hotch will allow you to quit!"

"You couldn't take care about me all the time. If I have a wheelchair for the rest of my life, I couldn't come back to work…"

"Think about it Pen, we're a family, a team. I know you can walk again. Take you're time, we'll be here."

"Thanks girls."

"And regarding Derek, let him some time, you can't let your relationship slip away"

"I'll think about it."

**Two**** weeks later**

"Morgan in my office…"

Derek stood up and walked to Hotch's office.

"Yes?"

"Sit down."

"What's the matter with you? You're far from being yourself lately. Do you need some time off?"

"For what? I don't have anything to do!"

"What is it? It's because of Jenny? Of the rapt?"

"Yes…. Somewhere. Not Jenny but Penelope."

"Did you see her lately?"

"No she needs some time. She refuses to talk to me even on the phone."

"Why? Is she angry about your choice? I don't think Penelope…"

"No. She knew Jenny's lie but she kept it from me. She told me to save her. I could have…"

"What? Save her instead of Jenny?"

"No. Oh God. I'm lost without her."

"She's having a hard time, let her some space."

" Try but it's hard. I just want to be there for her. I miss her."

"She needs some time Derek. You're her best friend. She'll talk to you sooner or later."

"Thanks Hotch. I needed to talk to someone."

Days went on, two months exactly. Derek hadn't talked to Penelope since their fight, but luckily Emily and JJ told him how she was doing. This time without her was killing him but he was willing to do anything right for her.

The team was in the bullpen when JJ received a phone call.

"Jennifer Jareau."

"Yes. Is there any problem?"

"She what?"

Now everybody was watching JJ worried face.

"Ok we're coming.

"JJ what's the matter?

"It was the rehab. Pen, she disappeared."

"What? How?" asked Derek?

"They don't know, we need to go right now"

"Oh baby girl what have you done?" Derek thought while they were in the SUV.


	9. Reconciliation

Chap.9 Reconciliation

**I don't own CM. Thanks for your kind reviews.**

They quickly reached the rehabilitation facility and immediately went to the Director

Room.

"Sir what happened?" asked JJ.

"I don't really know but this morning a woman came to visit Ms. Garcia"

"Who?"

"I don't know. One of the nurses related what happened. It's better if I called her."

Two minutes later a young nurse came.

"Maria, what have you heard? Ms Garcia's friends need to know…"

The nurse told them how she had heard a woman who seemed to be called Jenny yelling awful things to Penelope. How she was not worthy Derek's affection or whatever else was going on between them. That he'll always have to look after her since he was feeling guilty. That she'll waste his life by hanging around him.

Everybody in the room looked towards Derek. He was pale from anger. Reid came to him and patted his shoulder to give him some comfort, but he kept watching the nurse intensely.

"Ms Garcia didn't say anything. The woman kept yelling at her, and then the security guard came and tossed her out. Ms Penelope stopped crying when the woman went out of her room, then she went to her exercises for her legs"

How did it go?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know, I'll call Sean. He's the one in charge of her."

Derek didn't wait her to come back and stepped towards the door.

"I'll go to her apartment maybe she's there."

"Ok Derek. Call us if you find her"

"Ok. Hotch."

While Sean related that Penelope had mad her first steps earlier that day, a really upset Derek reached Penelope's building. He found her down the stairs in front of the building.

She was in her wheelchair and visibly crying.

"Penelope?"

She didn't answer at first. Derek sat down in the stairs at looked at her. He let her cry even if what he wanted the most was putting her in his embrace.

Several minutes later she finally spoke.

"Look at me Derek, I'm not even able to go into my apartment."

"Pen you'll walk again. I'm sure of that. What Jenny said isn't the truth. I'll not stick around you because I'm feeling guilty. I will because I love you"

"I know Derek. I know. I just feel so… helpless."

"You don't have to live this alone Pen. I know Emily and JJ are here, but you're my very best friend. I have, I need and I wan to be there for you. You can't imagine what not seeing is doing to me…"

" I need you to Derek now more than ever. I…"

"Pen, let's go upstairs. I'll carry you."

"Ok."

Once there, they settled on her couch with a cup of tea.

"Derek. I'm so sorry. But all was so disturbing… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Don't worry. I understand. You were right. I was being selfish. I didn't want to loose you. Jenny's behaviour was not your fault. You were just being…you. And I don't feel guilty anymore for what happened to you. I'm just thankful that you are alive."

"You know, I made my first steps today."

"Really? So what have you left the rehab?"

"I was overwhelmed. It was too much for one day. Jenny, then my steps… I feared she was right and I was so tired… it was so hard. It'll be hard.

"She wasn't right Pen. You're a strong and independent woman. It'll be hard but we'll all be there for you, I'LL be her for you.

"Thanks you're a sweetheart Derek and I'm so sorry for what Jenny…"

"Shhh. No more Jenny…. Will you go back to the rehab?"

"Yes but only tomorrow if that's ok with you. I need to call them."

"It's ok baby girl, we'll go tomorrow. I'll call them myself.

He got up and went to the kitchen. He called Hotch.

"Yes I found her, we're at her place. I'll drive her back to the rehab tomorrow… Yes, see you later."

When he went back in the room Penelope was asleep. She was exhausted.

He smiled and sat beside her. He put her head on his lap and laid her legs.

He kept watching her, relieved that she talked to him again.

This is how the team found them when they came to check on their friends.

"How is she?" JJ asked

"Fine. She was afraid and tired. She made her fist steps." A smiling Derek said.

"Yeah we know."

"I'll put her in the bedroom. I don't want her to wake up."

He carried her gently and laid her in the bed. He stroked her cheek and look at her several minutes. He kissed her head and whispered, "Sleep well Baby Girl"

When he turned to go out of the room he was surprised to see Hoch.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"When will you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't fool yourself."

Derek sighed and glanced briefly towards Penelope.

"When the right time comes. She's no ready to hear it."

"And you're not ready to say it aloud." Hotch said with a knowing look.

"Maybe, Maybe…"

**The end – To be continued**

**AN: So this is the last chapter of my story. I want to thank you all for your reviews and support. It meant a lot to me. It was not evident for me to write in English… anyway I did it!**

**I'll come back with a sequel if you want it…. So please review!!!!!!**


End file.
